Assassin Being Hunted?
by Antag-kun
Summary: Night raid's members usually have a very sad past, but Tatsumi doesn't. In this story, Tatsumi has a darker past. He is being hunted, by someone very close to him. Why is this man hunting him and what would everyone close to Tatsumi do? This Tatsumi is stronger than normal. Sorry, I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**I just started reading Akame ga kiru and I thought it was great, but there don't seem to be many fan fictions on the subject.**_

_**I thought of this while reading the manga.**_

**_It will stray from the original story line, but I will try and keep it on the same course though._**

**_A few changes may happen if I so decide it to be so. _**

**_And the background I have given Tatsumi is purely the result of my over active imagination._**

**_I hope you will all enjoy this story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga kiru or the characters._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>There was fire everywhere.<p>

Peoples screams are the only thing you could hear for miles.

but mixed in there was laughter.

The laughter of the people who were slaughtering the innocent.

Out of those flames came a teen-aged boy caring a brown hair child on his back.

The child was probably no older than 5 years old.

They walked away from the burning village.

As the teen-aged boy set down the child he coughed up blood.

The teen-aged boy then said to the child, "Run Tatsumi, Before I lose control of the soul that possessed me,"

"No brother, lets go together. I have never been on my own!" The child pleaded while crying.

The teen-aged brother just smiled at the child.

"Tatsumi, one day you will find a family that will take care of you, but you will have to repay them," The teen-aged brother started to ramble on.

"You will make friends and they will help you get strong."

"But brother, I want you to teach me how to get stronger," The child still crying pleaded to his brother who was now coughing even more blood.

The brother's hair started to turn black and drop from it's original position, covering his eyes completely.

"Listen Tatsumi, You should already be dead, but I saved you, do you understand?" The teen-aged brother asked.

The child nodded watching his brother skin start to turn whiter than it already was.

"The soul that is trying to posses me is the grim reaper's, because our personalities are similar, our souls will fuse and I will not be the brother you once knew," The teen-aged brother said while trying to look to calm the child down.

"I will have to go to sleep and let this process take it's course, but when I wake up I will be someone else, and I will try and find you, just not in the way you want to believe," The brother said as he started to pant and cough up more blood.

The brother now handed the child an envelope and said to the boy calmly, "Now, I want you to promise me that you will not open this envelope until you find that family or when you find friends alright? and do not tell anyone that you came from this village, they will chase you out and they will try and use you so you must not tell anyone, got it?"

The child nodded.

"Now run, run far away from this place and find friends and your new family," The brother said while standing up and turned around to face the burning village.

Just as the child started to turn and run the brother yelled out to the child, "And Tatsumi, we will meet again, I promise you that!"

The child then started running and yelled, "You better"

Soon after yelling that the child was off into the distance where the brother could no longer see him.

The brother sighed as he smiled and said to himself, "I can't believe a 5 year old boy could understand all that,"

He just stared at the village as it burned to the ground before falling to the ground.

"Well, he'll be alright, now I just need to worry about myself," the brother said before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>The child kept on running like the brother had told him too.<p>

He stopped running and started to walk as he felt he was a safe distance away from the village.

He started to walked the rest of the time, only taking small break and not even taking time to sleep.

After days and days of walking away from the village he soon feel over and passed out from all the walking he was doing.

The child woke up and there in front of him was an old man.

The child let out a little yelp before the man asked, "Hello child, It seems you have been through quite a bit."

The child nodded.

"Child what's your name?" The old man asked.

"Tatsumi," The child replied back

"Well Tatsumi, do you have a home nearby or a family to go to?" The old man asked again.

Tatsumi shook his head signalling that he did not have any of the stated.

"Well would you like to stay with us then, we have a few kids your age that I think you would get along with quite well," The old man said

"Alright," Tatsumi said.

The old man then introduced Tatsumi to two child.

The female child was called Sayo and the male child called Ieyasu.

* * *

><p><span>Years Later<span>

"Alright cheif, were off to the capital!" Tatsumi said with a grin on his face.

Ieyasu and Sayo were both smiling at there friend who they had known for most of their lives now.

They were all in their teens now.

The village chief then gave Tatsumi a little wooden figure and said, "Keep this on you at all time and when the time comes,"

Tatsumi the interrupted by saying, "When the time come sell it right?!"

"NO!" the village chief stated angrily.

"keep this on you at all times. God will surely save you," The chief then said with a smile.

"Thanks chief, Will do!" Tatsumi said before running off with Ieyasu and Sayo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So that was my first chapter.<strong>_

_**I hope you all liked it.**_

_**See you next chapter I hope.**_


	2. Night Raid

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**I'm back.**_

_**I hope you all liked the prologue.**_

_**sorry for taking so long to update.**_

_**I kept getting distracted with school and homework and just getting distracted all together which includes reading other fanfics. **_

_**Anyway, here's the second chapter for you all**_

_'Character thoughts'_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga kiru or it characters in any way, shape or form.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Night Raid<strong>

* * *

><p><span>At the Imperial Capital<span>

"Finally, I'm finally at the Capital!" Tatsumi exclaimed while looking around at all the buildings.

_'I better be careful and be sure to take what that man said back when I fought the earth dragon' _Tatsumi thought to himself.

Tatsumi then walked through the crowds to the building that was recruiting new soldiers for the imperial army.

When Tatsumi got there the lines were huge.

_'I hope Sayo and Ieyasu get here in time before they stop recruiting, where are they anyway?' _Tatsumi thought while scratching the back of his head and waiting in the incredibly long line.

As soon as Tatsumi got to the front of the line he was handed a sheet of paper which he was told to fill out.

"Hey, I have a question," Tatsumi stated while trying to get the man behind the desk to answer.

"What is it kid?" the man behind the desk asked.

"When you fill out this, you start off as a foot soldier, right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, your point?" The man behind the desk asked.

"Like I have time for that!" Tatsumi stated loudly.

"Take a look at my skill! If I seem promising, put me in service at captain class!" Tatsumi shouting louder now as he drew his sword with a smile on his face, confident about his abilities.

"Oi, Idiot!" The man behind the desk got up in surprise.

A few moments later he was kicked out of the building.

Tatsumi then roared in anger, "WHAT YOU CAN AT LEAST TEST ME!"

"STOP MESSING AROUND! YOU NEED TO WIN A RAFFLE TO EVEN BECOME A SOLDIER!" The man who was now at the door yelled in anger.

"APPLICANTS ARE FLOODING IN BECAUSE OF THIS RECESSION! WE CAN'T BE LOOKING AT EACH AND EVERYONE! THERES ALSO A LIMIT TO HOW MANY WE CAN HIRE!" The man yelled.

"Wha... really?" Tatsumi said amazed at how hard it was to become a soldier while on his ass looking up at the man.

"IF YOU GET THAT THEN SCRAM, BRAT" The man yelled walking back inside and slamming the door behind him.

_'Then should I make a ruckus and make a name for myself?' _Tatsumi thought to himself. _'But I might get caught,'_

"Hey there," A voice came from behind Tatsumi.

Tatsumi then titled his head backwards to see a women behind him as she said, "You seem troubled young lad, should this onee-san here lend you a hand?"

All Tatsumi could do was stare at her chest with his mouth wide open thinking, _'So this is the capital...!'_

Tatsumi just stared at her chest with a slight blush on his checks.

"What's wrong?" The women asked oblivious to what he was looking at.

"Lad, you must be one of those coming from the country seeking adventure, right?" the women asked while flashing a smile.

"How did you know?" Tatsumi asked both scared and surprised that she knew.

"If you live in the Capital long enough, you can tell outsiders apart in a heartbeat," the women said.

"So, you want a quick way to get commissioned," the women asked.

Tatsumi just light up with a huge grin on his face as he asked, "Seriously?!"

"You wanna know?" the women asked.

Tatsumi just shock his head up and down showing that he did.

"Then, treat onee-san to a meal," the women said as she smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p><span>At A Bar<span>

Several bottle of alcohol later...

The women slammed a glass down on the table.

Tatsumi had a very shrivelled up face just by watching the women drink.

"Yeah~alcohol in the day time hits the spot," the women exclaimed as she exhaled releasing a breath that reeked of alcohol.

"Your drinking without to much regard for me," Tatsumi stated feeling a bit depressed.

"Just drink Lad, Lets have fun," the women said with a sigh

"Just tell me how to get commissioned!" Tatsumi replied getting a bit angry now.

"Ohh, thats basically cash and connections." the women said while picking up another glass of alcohol.

"Cash?" Tatsumi asked

"I got a contact in the army, if you show him money you should get in right away," The women said.

"Then should this be enough?" Tatsumi asked while putting a huge bag of what sounded to be money

The women just looked at it dumb fonded but with a huge smile.

"I got this while hunting danger beasts," Tatsumi stated while looking at the bag.

"Oh~this will definitely be enough," the women said then grabbing the bag and getting up. "How about you wait here and I will make the deal"

"Well with this amount, it will get you to the captain class easily, and you might have learn't something from our meeting," the women said as she waved goodbye.

"I see, so having connections is a good thing to have in the capital," Tatsumi said, now talking to himself._  
><em>

(10 hours later)

"Sir, we're closing up soon," The waiter said as he cleaned one of the many now empty tables.

"Ah, sorry, I'm waiting for someone," Tatsumi said a bit depressed that the women had not shown up yet.

"Ah, I saw what happened, you got your money taken off you," the waiter said as he crossed his arms.

"THAT'S FRAUD, I'LL SUE!" Tatsumi yelled in anger

"Not happening, in fact its your fault for getting fooled in a story like that," the waiter replied

Tatsumi was now in a state of despair.

(Time skip)

Tatsumi was walking around the captial now.

"Hey what do we have here? its a country bumpkin walking around with a sword," The tall skinny man with

"Give that to us, of course that's an order," The big fat man beside the skinny man said while giving of a chuckle.

5 seconds later...

"What's wrong with them," Tatsumi asked himself as he walked off from the two unconscious bodies on the ground behind him. "Each and everyone of them in this city?"

Tatsumi then sat down and sighed.

"Well, looks like I'm sleeping outside today, I can sleep anywhere I want, I just hope those two made it to the capital alright,"

As Tatsumi was about to try and get some sleep a carriage stopped in front of him.

"Does that person have no place to stay?" the small girl asked

"Again, My lady?" the guard asked surprised.

"I can't help it, it's in my nature," the girl stated while getting help down from the carriage, from a guard.

she then came running up to Tatsumi.

"Hey, did you come from the country?" the girl asked.

"Huh, Yeah?" Tatsumi replied, now confused.

"If you don't have a place to stay, do you want to stay at mine?" the girl asked with a smile on her face.

Tatsumi just looked at here as he was now distrustful of everyone.

"I don't have any money," Tatsumi admitted sadly.

The girls just laughed and said, "You wouldn't be sleeping out here if you did,"

"Lady Aria, just can't leave people like you alone," one of the guards said.

"You should just accept her good will," the other guard then said

"What do you want to do?" Aira asked smiling down upon Tatsumi.

"Well, its better than sleeping outside," Tatsumi then replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Then it settled," Aria said happily.

* * *

><p><span>At Aira's Home<span>

Tatsumi stood inside the huge home dumbfounded.

"Ah, Aria brought someone in again," the old man with a moustache said.

"What a habit," the lady who seemed to be Aria's mother said. "I wonder how many its been now."

Tatsumi looked around the room.

He saw the two guards and thought to himself, _'Those men look really strong, I wonder if they can be nice to some unknown guy like me if they have guys like these?' _

_'I can't believe there are nice people in the capital like these. I'm so blessed,' _Tatsumi thought to himself.

(time skip - the next night)

"Fufufu, I really can't stop this hobby of mine..." Aria's mother said to herself.

A soft slash went by.

All the women could say was 'huh?' Wondering what had happened while seeing her lower body upside down.

All the was left in the hallway was a dead body of 4 pieces and a women wearing glasses carrying a par of giant scissors.

"I'm sorry," Is the only thing she said.

Tatsumi then woke up with a sudden jolt.

"What's this?" Tatsumi asked himself.

He instantly realized what it was.

He grabbed his sword and asked himself, "Blood-thirst?"

Tatsumi then ran out his door.

He ran through the hallway towards the blood-thirst.

Tatsumi thought back to the other day when one of the guards told him about night raid when they were out shopping for things for Aria.

As Tatsumi ran through the hallway he saw a bunch of people in mid-air.

"That's Night Raid!" Tatsumi yelled at himself.

He saw five people just floating in mid-air.

A little pink haired midget girl with a huge gun, A long black haired emotionless girl with a long katana.

A huge guy in full armour and a big black spear on his back who had his back towards the window.

What seemed to be a green haired idiot who was crouching down as if touching something.

And a cat eared women with a big chest?

Just as Tatsumi was about to complainant to himself he saw three guards run outside as if the were in a rush.

Tatsumi then thought to himself, _'What should I do? Should I go assist them... Or go protect...?!'_

"Three bodyguards, There targets Akame-chan," said the green haired idiot.

"Eliminate," was all Akame said before jumping down to the ground along with the fully armoured guy.

All Tatsumi did was watch as they got slaughtered by those two assassins.

One of the guards tried to get away, but was shot down by the pink haired midget.

Tatsumi how overpowering they were and ran off.

_'at least, at least I have t protect Aria-san,' _Tatsumi thought to himself as he ran.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere else in the Mansion<span>

"Help me, I have a daughter," The old man with a moustache asked while being strangled by the cat eared girl.

"Don't worry, you'll see her where you're going," The cat eared girl said while giving off a slight smirk.

"Even my daughter? Have you no mercy?" The old man asked now mad.

All the cat eared girl said while smiling evil, "Mercy? Have no idea what that means"

* * *

><p><span>Near a shed near the Mansion<span>

"My Lady, Over here hurry," The guard with a gun yelled.

"What's happening?" Aria asked Innocently

"Just go to the far-off shed for now! It'll be safe over there!" The guard yelled again.

Then out of nowhere a voice yelled, "I found you! Aria-san!"

Aria then look around to see Tatsumi.

The guard the took advantage of this and yelled while grabbing Aria and pointing at Tatsumi, "You came at the right time, we'll run into the warehouse and wait for guards to come! you stop the enemy for us in the mean-time!"

Tatsumi just took a step back as he was stunned.

"T-that's crazy!" Tatsumi said before realizing that the night raid girl Akame was had just landed behind him.

Tasumi then drew his sword and faced what would seem to be his death.

"I've gotta go for it now," Tatsumi said while reading himself for battle.

Akame just stared at him and said to herself, "Not a target."

Akame then jumped and landed on Tatsumi's shoulder before jumping off closing in her target.

Tatsumi just turned around as he slowly fell to the ground from the push saying to himself, "huh?"

In a instant the guard was trying to protect Aria was eliminated and Akame was now above Aria.

Just as Akame was about to perform the final blow, Tatsumi yelled, "Wait dammit!" and swung his sword at Akame which she dodged fairly easily.

"You're not a target, there is no need to kill you," Akame said with an emotionless face as if she couldn't of cared less.

"But, you're planning on killing his girl right?!" Tatsumi yelled.

Akame just replied with, "Uh huh," as she nodded her head.

"I'll kill you if you get in the way you know." Akame then said.

"Like I'd run just because of that!" Tatsumi yelled

"I see," Akame said normally.

"Then I'll eliminate," Akame then said demoniacally.

That really scared Tatsumi, but Tatsumi's scared face almost had a small smile on it.

Unfortunately it was not visible long enough for anyone to see.

Then the Cat eared women came up to the site where Tatsumi and Akame were.

"That's rare for Akame, She hasn't finished them off yet... Wait, huh?" The cat eared women said.

"Oh Geez, How unlucky can that Lad get?" She said to herself.

Tatsumi then took the initiative and attacked first.

His first strike was blocked with Akame's sword which Tatsumi then slid his sword down it and tried to strike her legs.

Akame dodged by jumping. She then tried kicking Tatsumi, but to no avail. Tatsumi caught the foot with his had and then thrust his sword at Akame.

Akame countered by pushing her sword against his the sliding it down trying to cut him, while she tried to kick him again with her other foot.

Unfortunately for Akame both attacks failed. The both went backwards and both landed on their feet.

They just stayed there for a few minutes as if they were now assessing what they would do next.

The cat eared women just stood in place watching the battle play out.

She then thought to herself, _'The Lads pretty good to be able to survive this long against Akame,'_

Just as Akame was about to attack again the cat eared picked Akame up by the collar and said, "Hold up,"

"What're you doing?" Akame asked while looking up at the cat eared women.

"We still have some time right? I owe this young Lad a favour." The cat eared women said.

She winked at Tatsumi while saying, "I wanted to pay you back,"

Tatsumi then saw how much she resembled the women who snatched his money.

"You're the women who snatched my money, Give it back!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Haha, Young Lad, back on topic, you told us not to kill this innocent girl right? Well would you say the same thing after seeing this?" The women asked as she kicked down a steel door.

In the shed there were a lot of corpses, some hanging upside down, some in cells still slowly dying and some hanging from the roof with parts of their body missing.

Tatsumi looked around and asked while almost tearing up, "W-What is This?"

"S-sayo?" Tatsumi asked while looking at a girl who was hanging by her arms from the roof and a leg missing.

"The people of the house did this? Tatsumi asked.

The three women behind him just talking amongst themselves, but Tatsumi was still just doubting the sight in front of him.

"Ta...su...mi...,Tatsumi right? It's me..." A voice from behind some bar said

Tatsumi looked over from where the voice was coming from.

"I..Ieyasu?!" Tatsumi exclaimed worried if he was just seeing things.

Ieyasu told Tatsumi about what Aria had done and how she had tortured Sayo to death.

Aria then went on a villainous rage pointing out what she could do and how Sayo should feel blessed.

Just then Tatsumi walked over to Aria and killed her without a second thought.

After that Tatsumi went back to see Ieyasu's manly final moments.

It seems that the cat eared women was so impressed with Tatsumi killing the girl she end up picking him up and taking him back to their head quarters.

"What?!" Tatsumi exclaimed angrly as he got carried away, by the fully armoured guy.


	3. Welcome to Night Raid

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Night Raid**

* * *

><p>At Night Raid's Head quarters<p>

Tatsumi was sitting in front of his dead friends graves that he had made.

Tatsumi remembered all the good times he had with them ever since he arrived at that village.

"Ah, we even said stuff like we would die together, didn't we?" Tatsumi asked himself.

Leone then came behind him and put him into a head lock.

"Come on Tatsumi, stop feeling so down, this beautiful onee-san will show you around the hideout," Leone said as she dragged Tastumi away from the two head stones and towards the Night Raid hideout.

The two of them walked around the hideout.

Leone introduced him to all the members of Night Raid.

They met Sheele who was reading at the time.

They also saw Mein who did not accept Tatsumi even to the point of insulting him.

They then met Bulat who was training in the training grounds.

"Your that guy, from last night," Bulat said as he saw Leone with Tatsumi.

Tatsumi's body instantly stiffened when Leone mentioned bulat being a homo, thinking _'Deny it for me, please'_

As they moved on they saw Lubbock thinking he could peek on Leone if she were about to bathe.

After Leone disposed of Lubbock they went to see Akame who was eating a large bird like creature.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<strong><br>**

Inside Night Raid's hideout

The Night Raid members were discussing about Tatsumi's past.

Najenda then said, "I see, so Tatsumi would you like to join our group? you won't die if you refuse, we'll just make you work as labourer in our work-shop,"

Tatsumi looked down at the floor just thinking about it.

Najenda then told Tatsumi about their plans.

Bulat even asked Tatsumi as a man, what he would do.

"So from some people's point of view your assassins of justice, right?" Tatsumi asked with a very serious and happy tone.

Everyone started laughing their heads off.

"Tatsumi, no matter how much you dress it up, what were doing is still murder," Leone said with a dark expression on her face.

Tatsumi just sighed and said, "That is why I said in the people's eyes,"

Leone then replied with a surprised look just saying, "oh."

"Anyway, I will join on one condition," Tatsumi said while smiling and showing his index finger symbolizing the one condition.

"oh, and what is this condition of your's, Tatsumi?" Najenda asked with a curious look.

Tatsumi just smiled, "I would like you all to train me and stay out of my business,"

Everyone in Night Raid looked at him with confused expressions.

Najenda just sighed and then said, "That is a reasonable condition, so will you join?"

Tatsumi then bowed and yelled at the top of his voice, "Please let me join Night Raid!"

Everyone in Night Raid then smiled.

"Alright, Welcome to Night Raid tatsumi," Leone said as she put him into a head lock.

Lubbock then looked at his gloves which made a small noise.

"Intruders Najenda-san!" Lubbock yelled.

Everyone looked at lubbock with dark expressions except Tatsumi.

"What's their numbers and location?" Najenda asked.

"According to my barrier there are 8 of them and they are really close to the base," Lubbock said.

"Alright, this is an emergancy situation, don't let any of them return alive, that includes you Tatsumi," Najedna says as she get up and hits Tatsumi over the head.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in the forest outside Night Raid's Head Quarters<span>

All the Night Raid members were fighting against the intruders.

Tatsumi was stationed where Bulat had said that if they were to run away, they would most likely run through.

Just as Bulat had said, a man with a tiger face on his head ran through.

Tatsumi got out of his position and charged at the man with his sword drawn.

Without a seconds hesitation he cut through the intruder's chest.

The intruder fell down cringing in pain.

He then started begging for his life as if he had a village to protect.

Tatsumi almost hesitated, but out of nowhere the intruder grabbed his sword and laughed while trying to stab him.

Tatsumi then parried the strike and stabbed him right in the chest.

The man then lay motionless.

* * *

><p><span>Just outside of Night Raid's HQ<span>

"Well done Tatsumi, I heard from Akame that even though the enemy tried to trick you, that you were able to make sure he did not survive for it," Najenda said.

"Thanks," Tatsumi said.

"Well now, as a rookie I want you to team up with Akame, she will start your training," Najenda said.

"Ok, Thanks for helping me." Tatsumi said as he went back to partying with the other Night Raid members.


	4. Kill the Killer

**Chapter 3: Kill the killer**

* * *

><p>"The Capital is the best place to live," Zank began to say to himself as two headless bodies collapsed behind him.<p>

* * *

><p><span>At Night Raid base<span>

It was now getting dark.

Tatsumi had completed his first mission successfully and everyone was started to recognize him as a full fledged member of Night Raid, include Mine.

"Alright Now that Tatsumi is a full fledged member we can bring him on this mission, which may prove to be a bit much for him," Najenda said jokingly.

Tatsumi just sighed and asked, "So what is this mission boss?"

"We have been asked to find a eliminate Zank the be-header," Najenda said.

"We need to be careful, I heard had stolen a Tegiu before leaving," Mine began to say while looking at the other members of Night Raid.

"According to records he was an executioner for the capital and with the amount of people sent there thanks to the prime minister, it seems it became a habit and became enjoyable for him," Najenda said.

"We need to fins this guy as quickly as possible then to stop innocent people dying by his hands then," Tatsui began to say.

"Now hold your horses Tatsumi," Bulat said while putting his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

"I may have trained with you and I know you strong, but the fact it, you would still be in trouble if you ran into him without your partner," He continued as he put his hand under Tatsumi chin making him look up at him.

Tatsumi then thought to himself, _'I get the feeling that I am in another kind of trouble at the moment'_

* * *

><p><span>In the Capital<span>

Zank was now on top of a clock tower looking down at the surroundings.

"In addition to serial killers, now professional killers have shown up," Zank said with a slight giggle. "My what a Dangerous city this is, happy, happy."

"Now then, the most delicious fruit are the ones that are about ripe," Zank said while still laughing.

* * *

><p>Akame and Tatsumi were now sitting down on a bench to eat the snacks that Akame had packed.<p>

Tatsumi the stood up and walked off a bit.

"Excuse me a minute," Tatsumi said as we walked off.

"Taking a leak, huh," Akame said back stoically.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi was now at a zipping up his pants from taking his leak.<p>

In the corner of his eyes figure in a dark cloak passed by.

"No, it can't be. He shouldn't be awake yet," Tatsumi whispered to himself.

He then ran after the figure following it.

Akame then cam around the corner and saw no-one there.

"Where did Tatsumi go?" She said to herself.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi kept chasing after the figure.<p>

The figue suddenly stop in an open area and turned around.

Tatsumi then came to a halt having his sword drawn.

Tatsumi made a low scowl as he looked at cloaked figure.

"Who are you? are you Zank? Stop trying to trick me and face me!" Tatsumi said angrily.

A low giggle started to come from the figure, as a cloud of dust surrounded the figure and out came a old man with a eye on his head.

"Well there kid, how did you know it was me? I should have shown you the person closest to you?" Zank asked obviously curious.

"Easy, all I saw was some guy in a cloak, I never saw anyone important or special," Tatsumi said with no expression.

"But it seems that the figure still got to you though, hahaha, now you're probably think that you can take me down before Akame gets here don't you?" Zank said while laughing and pointing his sword at Tatsumi.

"OK, so that thing on your forehead must be a teigu, right?" Tatsumi asked while looking very bored.

"Correct, well done, boy, now please show me an expression that will please me before I cut off your head," Zank asked in a childish tone.

In that instant Tatsumi disappeared and reappeared behind Zank and swung his sword right for Zank's neck.

Zank instinctively jumped out of the way and turned around to see Tatsumi there.

"Well, you certainly went beyond my expectations boy, but do you really think I will just let you kill me easily?" Zank asked.

"Well I have been training with some of friends of mine, so yeah, maybe," Tatsumi retorted.

Smoke then started to cover Zank as he said, "You told me that the figure you saw wore a cloak in the illusion so all I need to is make the figure take the cloak off,"

Before Tatsumi now stood the cloaked figure once again.

The arms of the figure now moving up to his head.

The hood finally came off.

In the place of the cloaked figure was a dark brown haired boy, who did not look like he was over his late teens. He had red pupils and an evil smirk.

Tatsumi just stood there staring at the figure.

he muttered to himself, "impossible."

* * *

><p>Akame was jumping building to building searching for tatsumi and it seemed some of the other night raid members had joined her.<p>

The came to a stop when they saw Tatsumi with Zank.

"Tatsumi isn't moving, it must be something that Zank said," Bulat said to the group.

Just as Zank seemed to take a step towards tatsumi, Akame readied her sword to through between the two, but then Tatsumi disappeared and reappeared behind Zank and slashed at Zank who did not get hit, by avoidng the blow and turning round to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi then shoved his sword into the ground as if he needed it for support.

the whole night Raid group just looked at him wondering what he was doing.

Then out of nowhere, Tatumi started talking to himself, out loud and Akame and the rest of the group could hear.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Tatsumi said

"He should not be awake yet!"

"NO-one should know of him either!"

Tatsumi now had his hands on his face as his he was about to scream in peril.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" He screamed.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Cliff hanger, i think it is. <strong>_

_**So there you have it. **_

_**that's chapter 3**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter and the previous ones. **_

_**I am going to stop here as I am a bit confused at what to do next. **_

_**I am currently thinking of that, but I have another story that I want to try out. **_

_**It should be up soon. **_

_**anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one hopefully.**_


	5. The Awakening

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**So here is Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: The Awakening<span>**

* * *

><p>Tatsumi just had his hands over his face while screaming.<p>

Everyone looked at Tatsumi with worried expressions.

Even Zank seemed to be a bit surprised.

"Wow, Zank must of said something really nasty to Tatsumi, for someone to be screaming in pain that much," Leone said to the rest with a sad tone in her voice.

"Ah, I have an idea," Tatsumi said as he instantly stopped screaming as he started to smile.

"I can test my skill now," Tatsumi said as he charged straight for Zank.

Everyone was now surprised about Tatsumi's sudden change in personality.

Their weapons clashed and the tempo of the battle started to speed up, before Zank jumped back and put some distance between the two.

"Let's see, if your teigu can read minds can you keep up with those thoughts considering you can only use one of the 5 abilities at one time," Tatsumi said, obviously not seeing the illusion anymore.

"W-w-w-what is wrong with you, you charged straight at your most loved one and now your thinking speed has sky rocketed to the point where a normal person would be able to tell what your thinking?!" Zank yelled who seemed scared out of his mind.

Tatsumi just smiled and said, "Well, thats because I am one of the smartest people on earth."

Everyone just stared at him blankly as if he had said something stupid.

"Well let's continue in your execution now shall we?" Tatsumi said before charging at Zank again.

Zank then put his weapons up to block and saw they had cracks in them.

He was now even more worried as the battle continued.

Tatsumi just kept charging and as their weapons met once more, Zank's weapons broke into pieces.

Zank had screwed up.

Tatsumi the swung his sword upwards and on a diagonal degree so zank would have to duck to doge it.

Zank then ducked and dodged it.

Tatsumi let out a little snicker and whispered to Zank, "You lose,"

Tatsumi then swung his sword down upon Zank's head instantly killing him, but stopped before his blade reached the teigu.

As Tatsumi began to flick the blood off his sword, all the night raid members came out from where they were hiding.

Leone then put Tatsumi in a headlock and began to say, "Well, it seems our little Tatsumi has gotten stronger,"

Tatsumi just sighed as Leone removed him from her headlock.

"So Tatsumi, did you find out what powers Zank's teigu had?" Bulat asked.

"Yeah I did in fact," Tatsumi replied.

Tatsumi then started explaining the powers of the teigu.

After the group decided to start heading back Lubbock bluntly asked, "So if Zank's teigu could cause his opponents to see their most precious person, then who did you see?"

Leone then punched Lubbock over the head the scolded him saying, "Lubbock, you don't ask questions like that!"

"Sorry, but you can't tell me that you aren't curious as well, I mean, to be able to make someone scream like that," Lubbock said while rubbing his head.

"It's fine, I can't tell you details, but I can say this, I saw someone who was supposed to have died a long time ago," Tatsumi said with a sad expression.

As Tatsumi started to walk off he mumbled to himself, "I just need to worry about what he said in his letter,"

Thankfully no-one heard what he said clearly and just shrugged it off.

(Time Skip)

* * *

><p><span>At Night Raid's Hide out's meeting room<span>

"Well it seems that this mission was a success," Najenda said as she looked at the eyeball shaped teigu.

"Well Tatsumi, Do you want to try out this teigu, one teigu per person is the one rule," Najenda asked as she held out the teigu for Tatsumi to take.

Tatsumi then took the teigu and said, "its worth a try,"

Tatsumi put the teigu on his forehead and closed his eyes.

After he opened his eyes he looked around to find everyone were in their undergarments.

Tatsumi then immediately took the teigu off his forehead and gave it back to Najenda.

"Not for me," He said a bit embarrassed.

Everyone just looked at him then shrugged it off as nothing to be worried about.

"By the way, I have wanted to ask, whats the strongest teigu out their?" Tatsumi then asked.

Najenda just looked at Tatsumi and said, "Well it all depends on compatibility, but if I had to take a guess, I would say the teigu that controls ice, Luckily for us we don't have to worry about her as she is up in the north dealing with the northern kingdom,"

"You should read this book on the teigu as well, but these are the teigus that we know about." Najenda said as she handed Tatsumi a book.

"Oh and also one more thing," Tatsumi added.

"Yes?" Najenda asked, curious to what Tatsumi would want to ask now.

"Can teigu enter peoples body's?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes they can, in fact, the ice teigu is inside the user through the consumption of danger beast blood," Najenda replied.

"No, no, I mean, is there a teigu that can enter peoples body's themselves as if they had a mind of their own?" Tatsumi asked again.

Najenda then stopped and began to think for a minute.

"The only teigu that I know, that have a mind of their own are the organic-type teigu, but none of those teigu can enter peoples body's," Najenda told Tatsumi. "Why exactly did you think they could do that?"

"Ah no reason, just wondering if it was possible, well I'm off to train," Tatsumi said trying to hurry out of the room.

"What was that about? Geez, that guy can be a real pain at times," Mine said spouting her usual insults at Tatsumi.

"Well lets not push on the subject, after all, we all have our dark pasts," Bulat said trying to calm Mine down.

* * *

><p><span>In the North<span>

The hero of the north was now down on all four limbs licking a blue haired females feet.

"General Esdese, We have finished exterminating all the citizens and we just received word from the capital, they want you to come back," A soldier said while kneeling in front of the general.

"Well," Esdese began to say as she kicked and killed the hero licking her boots. "Lets go back to the capital and hope that there is someone there that can entertain me."

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere south of the Capital<span>

Snow filled the area.

A body started to rise out of the snow from under multiple trees.

The body was that of a young adult with dark brown hair and a dark brown beard.

Than man looked very skinny as if he had not eaten in years.

The man started walking to the remains of a village and started to look around for something.

He finally found and picked up three things.

One was a mirror which he used to inspect himself, the other thing was a pair of scissors which he used to cut his beard off and finally a razor which he used to shave the last of his beard off his skinny face.

He looked at himself in the mirror once again and said to himself, "This looks more acceptable, now to get some food,"

Just as he finished saying that 10 danger beasts surrounded him.

"Well, looks like I won't have to out to find food and hunt," the man said.

The danger beasts just watched him for a bit then one of them started to attack.

The others followed.

These danger beasts looked as if they were giant White tigers.

In an instant, the man disappeared and all the danger beasts fell to the ground, dead.

(time skip)

The man was now finishing eating.

All that was left were the bones of the danger beasts.

As he gets up the sound of a carriage could be heard in a distance.

The man then stops in his tracks and says to himself, "Well, these guys seem to have a weapon perfect for me,"

The man got up and walked towards the dirt path covered in snow.

He walked out onto the dirt path just before the carriage got there.

As the carriage came closer to him, it stopped and what looked like a imperial soldier came out of the carriage and started walking towards the man.

As he stood in front off the man he asked, "excuse me sir, but can you please get off this pathway, you are blocking the way to the capital,"

"I'm sorry I can't, because you seem to have something that I want," The man replied back.

The soldier just looked at then started walking back.

"Oh tell your leader or your boss in there to come meet with me. And also tell him to bring his scythe!" the man yelled at the soldier.

After a few minutes of talking between the soldier and the person in the carriage another man in the carriage came out.

This man had a scythe with him, while smoking and wearing sunglasses and a suit without a tie.

The scythe wielding man then came up to the man and asked, "what's your name, buddy?"

The man just stood up and replied, "My name is not important, let's just say my name is Jack for now, so are you going to give me your scythe or not?"

The scythe wielding man just looked at Jack and laughed.

"If you want my scythe then you would have to kill me for it and even if you did end up getting it, the weapon may not like you so you could possibly die even if you did end up possessing it," the scythe wielding man said.

"Fine then," Jack then swung his arm through the scythe wielding man's neck, decapitating him. Blood flowing everywhere.

"I think it will suit me, after all, I a literally the grim reaper," the man smiled as he picked up the scythe and started to kill all the other men in the carriage.

* * *

><p>After Jack killed all the soldiers there, her got a black robe out of the carriage and walked away while turning the scythe into a walking stick.<p>

Jack sighed and said to himself, "I still need to get used to these legs before I can walk to them again,"

Jack then started laughing and then added as he walked to the former scythe wielding man's corpse, "Sorry, I lied about my name, it's actually Malach."

"Now lets find that boy who escaped because of my damned host" Malach said to himself as he walked away and put a hood over his head and hid his face.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. <strong>_

_**Two opponents for night raid and Tatsumi to face.**_

_**Hope to see you in the next chapter.**_

_**please review and give criticism.**_


End file.
